The Ultimate Sasusaku chase
by Immiviolettt
Summary: naruto and konohamaru gave a huge surprise to sasuke for his birthday,the outcome was too much for both him and sakura to take.contains sasusaku


Disclaimer:i do not own naruto,if i did,neji won't be dead,sasuke would be with sakura,and naruto would be with hinata,and sasuke's attitude would be less

complicated.

The Ultimate Sasusaku Chase!

Sasuke was calmly walking on the street of konoha, hands in his ,collected nothing on his mind, except there was, plenty,isn't that why he chose a different

route that lead to his home after training? The shortcut?

Usually he took the long one to enjoy the solitude but not today, some random kid pulled the bulb on him and he didn't like it one bit!Konohamaru?is that that

idiotic kids name is? it all happened after a hectic spur with sakura,(which kakashi sensei forced him to, and sakura forcing him by pulling his reluctant butt over

to the training ground)That blonde haired loudmouth and that damn sibling of his found out his birthday.

sasuke was exhausted,breathing heavily after sakura helped him stand up,since when did she become difficult to handle in fights?not that he couldn't block

physical attacks but she sure was not they were strolling around on search for naruto,(sakura's idea)they met him with konohamaru at the opposite side of the

village,at that moment sakura and sasuke mouth shot open,sakura gasped,sasuke felt flames burning from his both side of his ears,see,the reason these two

teammates got so excited is because of naruto and konohamaru's"clever"artwork on the wall opposite the forest which was sasuke's favourite training

grinned,

"say boss,did ya like my art work or what?!"

all naruto could do was look helplessly at sasuke's direction,see,the paintwork was of sasuke and sakura holding hands and sasuke wearing boxers and

laughing gaily, If sasuke was such a violent person he could have crashed the entire wall along with the two two ninjas with added bonus of black and blue

eyes.

Sakura although, was as red as a pepper,….

ok,maybe he was.

Five minutes later both naruto and konohamaru were on the ground moaning in pain, with their aka,konohamaru's artwork broken in half,sasuke gritted his

teeth,as he left,sakura smiled at naruto and konohamaru,"naruto"her voice soft and sweet,but her eyes were twitching in a second,the two ninjas gulped,this

was not gonna be good,

"You two idiots are the biggest perverts ever,you now made my sasukekun possibly angry at me,you two are gonna pay!"

"Gee.. Sakura chan..we are already.."naruto could only beg for mercy, when he saw flames erupting behind her emerald lens,konohamaru already

scrammed,within two seconds the blondeboy ran for his life,"get back here!grr.."sakura glared as she remembered that sasuke left,within minutes she followed

him,

"gee..I'm sorry for what happened sasuke,i feel kinda responsible since all this is kinda my fault"sasuke was clearly enraged for what happened but within

minutes after testing his knuckles he felt content,until hearing her words."what?!"She blushed furiously as he stopped and looked at her,they were right next

to ino's flower shop."i wanted to know your birthday sasukekun so i told naruto if he could find one,so i-we could celebrate,i thought he would give you

something edible,but if I knew that idiot would paint such um.."she turned pink as she told her next words"painting..i wouldn't have asked him,look,here,i

figured you hate sweet dumplings since you didn't eat them in our mission so here"she gave him a present wrapped in blue three-leaf designed cloth,"i hope

you like it"Sasuke examined it,bit curious,

"come on,sasukekun,it won't hurt you to accept it,"then sakura suddenly saw the door at ino's flower shop open,"uh oh,um..sasukekun,i believe in few

seconds you are going to escape"sasuke couldn't understand what she meant,until he also turned around and saw it,ino saw them together after a hectic day

at the shop and,

"SASUKEKUN!"

sakura was right,within few minutes,they both made their Escape,

sasuke was holdin sakuras hands,sakura didn't fail to notice it,she blushed red and couldn't help but smile,"SHANNARO!i win!love rules,see ya ino PIG!inner her

laughed in an evil way,ino stopped in her tracks when she saw they disappear out of nowhere"ugh,that billboard brow took my sasuke away,grrr!haruno!you

are gonna pay big time,at that time, choji strolled in that direction and noticed her,"hey ino"he said munching his potato chips,"Um,do you know where

shikamaru is?i was searching for-"ino furiously grabbed his neck and squeezed it,hard,"i can't believe she gets to spend time with my sasuke,ugh!i fyl like

punching a big boulder!"she then pushed him away and stomped like an angry bear!choji all this time struggled to catch his breath"gee,what's wrong with her?

Sasuke and sakura were running from the fangirls who saw them at the coffee shop,"Um..why are we here? Sasukekun,they must have lost track"he

muttered"I have been escaping them a lot,n i know those foolish girls could keep track,this place it would be difficult for them to find me,and i brought you

because i want a decoy"

the what!sasuke wants a decoy,and that to me?!Cha!finally giving up your arrogant act now are you sasukekun,inner sakura smiled,While outta sakura just

nodded obediently,"hai"

within three miles away,giggling and shrieking would be heard ringing in their voices,it's coming closer sasuke thought,until sakura tripped her right foot from

running and fell head down behind a log along with him,"oh my god,i can hear my sasukekun scream,it must be in this direction"a girl stopped and signalled a

leafy area amidst the forest."Lets go umiko"the girls agreed,"we must save our sasuke kun"Sasuke was about to stand up from behind the fallen log until he

heard those snot nosed nuisance ,

The girls were now close to their hiding spots"i could have sworn i heard him here,where could he be?"umiko pouted,suddenly they heard a noise of a wood

falling,"there,don't worry,sasukekun we are coming"

they ran away,leaving a tired but embarrassed sasuke trying to regain his position,but it was hard,since it must have been ten minutes or so he had sakura

beneath him,she flushed red,he made quite an effort not to let them touch each other's body-"HEY!TEME!WOT YA DOING UNDER THERE HUH?!"naruto called,his

mouth louder by the second,this startled both of them greatly,and his grip loosened...

"AAAAAAAAAHH!."an ear piercing scream was heard,

finally,i posted this fic,i wrote this one year before on my cell phone,so there might be some spelling mistakes,i editted this fic more than once,i just had to post this,this is my best fic,if i should say so myself, so guys,if you find any mistakes,grammer,and so on,you can review,and i will try and improve in my upcoming chapter;)


End file.
